wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Venus the Leaf/Night
"Hello? Is this thing on? Mic check, check check. Kay, lets get started. I'm 6. 6 years of living in fear of the unknown. 6 years of frightened looks. 6 years of not fitting in. I used to live in a peaceful place, with what were half of the LeafWing tribe. then came the fires, the controlling, the fear. I now live in a far corner of Pantala with the remaining few uninfected dragons, waiting to be helped..." Appearance "Me? Oh. I guess I'm pretty. Exept for the scars all along my arms and neck. If you ask me my color, I guess I'm blue. Very deep green-blue with flecks of gold-orange all over. Dragons only realize I'm a NightWing hybrid when they notice my gold teardrop scales next to my eyes and all over my wings. Then they usually run away..." Personality " My personality... I'm awsome. Always friendly, never said a mean word in my-Oh hi, Cicada! What are you doing?" "I was listening to your tooottally real description of yourself. Ok, maybe actually let me describe you" "Fine. Go ahead. Hmph" " Venus is... wierd. She mainly is a very upbeat dragon, but she can go and do some pretty strange things. I remember, back when I used to hate her, she was always leaving these strange presents for me, like how in the main entrance to the cavern she created a whole mural of my parents based on a photograph I had with me. It was slightly sweet, but also very creepy." "oh yeah. i remember that." "anyways, Venus has a very strong opinion of what she believes in. Once, one of the LeafWings tried to tell the others that she didn't think hybrids should be allowed. you should have heard her. She said some cusses that I didn't even know existed to that poor dragon. Very feisty soul in that dragoness. She would make an amazing guard. Once you get past her warrior mindset, though, Venus is a very sweet dragonet. I love her" "Aww, thanks!" Backstory "I was hatched on a night with two moons to two runaway dragons, a Leafwing and a NightWing My egg was cracked open early, for they were fleeing from dangers unknown. They seeked refuge in the SapWing village, for the dragons in the village where my mother, Sandbox, came from would not welcome her and turn her in to Queen Wasp. As for my father, Starseer, he came from a place far away and could not go back. So I grew up in the "peaceful" village with a PoisonWing's name, until the fateful day when a PoisonWing was brought into our world with news of an invasion. This, was when all went to hell. Sooner rather than later, I was being hurried to a safe vantage point to watch the chaos unfold. I recall my one-year-old self watching as the smoke rose, and seeing my friends, family, loved ones be taken over by an all powerful plant. I remember turning away and following a couple of SilkWings to a cavern far, far away, where there were other survivors. There were, exactly 18 SilkWings, 7 LeafWings, and surprisingly, one HiveWing. All of the SilkWings were over 40 years old, the LeafWings were all vicious PoisonWings practically thirsting for blood at first, but the HiveWing, oh, she was beautiful. Her name was Cicada, she was a year older then me, and she at first hated me with all her guts. She was one of those high-class dragonets, and her parents apparently "had connections", and knew about the hive mind, so they pulled a few strings to not get her poisoned. The parents, being HiveWings, did not realize that they would still be mind controlled. The only connection we had was that she had the same experience as me, watching everyone she loved being taken over. The other LeafWings were nice, but they got so angry when they first met Cicada, that the oldest SilkWing, Swallowtail, had to pull the hissing, spitting ball of dragons apart and keep them in separate caverns for the first month or so. Cicada was confined to the furthest cave, and no one else ever visited her exept me. at fist, I think she wasn't entirely sure what to do at first with her personal 6-year-old stalker. Then she started to talk to me just out of boredom. We realized that we actually had a lot in common. By the time Cicada was released from her confinement, things ha settled down, and the other LeafWings were a lot mellower in spirit. Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets